Guns And Snow
by EnclaveGaming
Summary: Boris and Vladimir finally arrived back to Moscow after 2 months of looking for places untouched by the bombs. Now they have come back to a changed metro ware people no longer fearing the red line and they make some unlikely friends on the way
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Guns And Snow

Based off of Metro Last Light

Chapter One The Meeting

One month after the Battle for D6 and the defeat of the Red Line. It was a cold in Moscow. It was raining like it typically does in the spring months as two figures [the first one named Boris who is 6.2 strong average build and bald and the second named Vladimir is 5.4 crew cut and average weight] walk into an abandoned apartment building that survived the nuclear missiles that were launched 21 years ago.

As the two men enter the building they saw the remains of previous people attempting to hide out there scattered across the floor still rotting, and a large quantity of spent shells laying on the ground next to the rotting remains of watchmen. The larger of the two men says, "Vladimir, are you certain this is a good idea? I don't like the looks of this place at all."

Vladimir responds, "Boris, stop complaining. It is better than being out there with the mutants," the smaller man says.

Boris just sighs, then puts down his pack and starts searching the building for a place they can sleep in without using gas masks to breath. He thinks to himself, _I hate abandoned buildings they're so creepy... always full of dead people, and dead rotting mutants._ He then enters the next room and sees something very shocking. A sight that he has not seen since he was a child. Then he starts yelling out for Vladimir to come see.

Vladimir, upon hearing Boris call out, mutters, "Now what has he found? He is always finding strange things." He rushes into the next room with his modified AK47 at the ready, and sees a horrifying sight.

He sees a dark one laying on the floor wounded, and Boris bandaging it to stop its wound from getting worse, while telling it that it will be alright.

Then he turns to look at Vladimir and tells him to put his gun down and he lowers his gun and says.

My god it's a dark one I have heard about them but I have never seen one before this is amazing Boris we can finally see what they are like.

Boris then says Vladimir will you please grab my pack then shut the door well he lifts the Dark One up on to an old cot in the corner of the room .

After doing so Vladimir hears Boris laughing and then tells the Dark One how a bandit once tried to rob then but was scared away after seeing Boris and his rifle.

Then Boris and Vladimir unpack their sleeping bag and took off their gas masks and went to sleep after saying good night with their revolvers with in reach.


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

The next morning when Boris woke up he saw to his surprise that the Dark One was still there, but was sitting up right on the cot staring at him with a kind of puzzled expression on its face, upon seeing this Boris just grinned a little and gets out of his sleeping bag.

Then Boris searched through his pack and after a minute of searching he found a half empty can of home-made sterno then using some scrap metal lying around the room, and some old pieces camping equipment he fastened together a makeshift burner for holding the sterno can and a pot above it for cooking food or heating water.

Then a Vladimir woke up the room smelled strong of pork and mushrooms fried in a bit of vodka, that was brewed from mushrooms grown in the metro tunnels but it reminded him of home.

Then Vladimir turned and saw the Boris had cooked breakfast for the two of them and a bit extra for later.

Then after they finished eating and waited for the sterno to cool off enough to put away they packed up their things then Boris walked over to the Dark One and asks it if it would like to come with them on their journey, then Boris turned to Vladimir and tells him that the Dark One said yes and with that they put on their pack and gas masks and walked out of the building.

To continue on their journey to D6 and polish station to where they will report to the rangers on what they encountered on the expedition to places miles south of Moscow to find if more people that survived in any of the town outside of the Moscow area to set up outposts which they started two months ago.

Upon leaving the building they saw that some of the old burnt out cars were moved during the storm that had passed the previous night as they walked past some of the car Boris spotted a group of watchmen down the road.

Boris says "guys there appears to be some watchmen down the road it looks like they are waiting for something we can circle around them or fight them"?

Vladimir chuckles upon hearing that then says "lets fight them i am not in the mood for any more side tracking I want to get this over with a soon as possible".

Boris gust nods then raises his rifle fires one round and hits the watchmen's look out in the chest killing it instantly on impact and it alerts all the other watchmen in the area then wall they are trying to find where the shot came from.

Vladimir then tanks the opportunity to throw a frag grenade killing half of them then he grabs his AK 47 and fires a three round burst at four of the surviving watchmen punching holes in them on impact then.

Boris then finish off the last four with the four remaining rounds in the clip of his rifle thus ending the first of their soon to come struggle on the way to polish stason and D6.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Friend

Chapter 3 The Outskirts

It was midde day as Boris Vladimir and the Dark One reached the the outskirts of the ruins of Moscow it has been two hours cinch they encountered the small Watchmen hunting group outside the apartment building. Then Boris finally says "I think we should use our rifles sparingly is hard to find ammo for them i am going to use my Shambler and Lolife until we find a stash of ammo or a trader." Vladimir responds by saying "ok Boris I continue using my AK47 I have a lot of ammo for it and a large amount of ammo for my Lolife as well."

They continue to walk down a ruined road that led into Moscow, and gradually it stops raining which was good so they won't be as cold.

Boris then turns to the Dark One and says "You have spoke much is something wrong or are you just taking the time to think about things?"

Then to their surprise the Dark One speaks " I Don't understand how you humans always care so much about you weapons and, equipment when you just replace it when you see something better"

At this Boris and Vladimir stare in shock at hearing it speak then Vladimir finally manages to say.

"Holy hell I didn't know that you could talk but this is amazing we can learn a lot from you and maybe we can, get people to be friendly to Dark Ones"

Then they just stared at each other for a few minutes then just continued to walk down the street, casually like it didnt happen then Boris points out a rather large building of may have at one point have been a store.

Boris then says " I think it maybe a good idea to search that building for ammo or suppliers maybe a few dead stalkers that could have valuable loot and maybe so semi clean clothes that we and give you so, you look a bit less threatening to people and so they don't panick as much."

As they walk into the building Boris stands near the entrance to keep a look out for anything hospital wall Vladimir and the Dark One look for filters spare clothing, medpacks and ammunition.

Vladimir and the Dark One search the back storage area of the store and find two dead stalkers semi recent from the looks of the wounds and bullet holes in the clothing and must have died from both mutants and some bandits then Vladimir searched the corpses for anything of value wla the Dark One look in their packs. Then call out in delight upon finding four five round striper clip of millatry grade bullets and one full clip for a Lolife and two grenades. After grabbing the ammunition and grenades he took the gasmask and coat off of one of them than found more ammo and filters on the other corpses, and took its weapon a coat as well and then turned to the Dark One. And Vladimir says with a smile on his face "Ok I found a hat and a coat and a decently good looking pair of boots that you can wear so people will think you are human and wont go crazy".

The Dark One then thanked him for the items and give him back the things he found in the packs and puts on the clothing that he was given and it just so happened to fit perfectly, and he for the most part looked human well if you didn't look too closely. At this point Boris walks in and sees that Vladimir managed to find clothing that fit the Dark One and with that laughed out in joy and gave the to of them a great big bear hug for almost a minute before letting go. After Vladimir nicely asks the mountain of a man that was Boris to let go then carefully packing away the rest of the items they found they walked out of the building and continued on down the road into Moscow. After a half hour of walking they hear what sounds like an engine of a vehicle in the distance and see a truck with a turret, heading straight towards them at full speed just barely missing then an notice that it was covered in nazi marking as it slams into a building killing all inside it. Then seeing some movement in the back of the vehicle they head towards it and clear some of the rubble and see that it was a captured Red Line soldier tied up with rope and luckily he gas mask was intact then, Boris without wouring grabs the man by the front of his coat and pulls out his trench knife and cut the rope bindings.

Then in authority voice and said." WHAT'S YOUR NAME AND THE NAME OF THE STATION YOU ARE FROM" he says loudly almost shouting trying to break the man out of shock of what just happened and then he finally manages to stutter "D-Di-Dimitri My name is Dimitri and I am from Revolution Square" Then smiling Boris puts out a hand and say "I Am Boris is nice to meet you I used to live in Expedition" Then Vladimir steps forward and says "I am Vladimir I am also from Expedition is a pleasure to meet you Dimitri." Then Dimitri look at both of them and thanks them for digging him out of the rubble but then ask them if he can journey with them to Polish station then after thinking for a minute Boris and Vladimir angry on saying yes to allow him to join their little group and give him some supplies from the now even larger amount from the remains of the vehicle and finally countin on their way to D6.

AN/ Hey giys Enclave Gaming here and I wanted to say thank you for 24+ views and promised to make chapter 3 along one wall here you go in joy it i got writers block a quarter of the way thru so enjoy the new chapter don't forget to review I need feedback from review for what you guys want me to do in the story so enjoy. P.S when I wrote this the kid sitting next to me is being really annoying and I will see you guys in the next chapter goodbye./


End file.
